A memory system includes a plurality of memory cells for storing data. The data stored in a memory cell is determined by a threshold voltage of the memory cell, which is the voltage at which the memory cell begins to conduct current. However, the threshold voltage of a memory cell may drift due to various reasons, such as program disturb, read disturb, temperature variation, and data retention. Such drifting may result in false reading of the data stored in the memory cells.